Oatmeal
by Lily Dwarf
Summary: Has nothing to do with Oatmeal, read AN. Luna and Neville are murdered, leaving four-month-old Vata in Ginny's care. She has to go into hidding to protect her, but what happens when it's time to go home? DG
1. In The Beginning

A/N: K.K., has nothing to do with oatmeal, just wanted to see how many people would read a story called Oatmeal. It's really called Can't This Be True. Enjoy!

Can't This Be True

"Ginny," Albus Dumbledor said on eighteen-year-old Ginevra Weasley's door step. He had a bundle in his arms, and it was pouring outside. "I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything, Professor." She said, and invited him in, but he declined.

"I need you to take young Vata, the Longbottoms' child. They're dead." Ginny gasped. Her best friends, dead. "The Deatheaters got them. You need to keep her safe."

"I-I don't know how to take care of a kid."

"It was in their will. They knew they were going to die soon, so they wrote her a letter, telling her that they love her, and that you will take good care of her. Please, Ginevra, it was they're last wish." She nodded, as respect to her late friends, she would do it. He handed her the bundle, which held the four-month-old child in it. "You need to go into hiding, for yours, and Vata's safety." She nodded again. He handed her two letters, and left, saying that he would send her an owl in the morning on where to go, and that he would tell her parents.

She carried Vata into living room and sat on the couch by the fire, looking at the sleeping baby. She looked no different than she had a few days ago, when she last saw her.

After a few minutes, she remembered the letters. She opened the one addressed to her and two things fell out; a note, and the adoption papers, already for her to sign. She read the note first.

_Dear Ginny,_

You're our best friend, and we wish one last favor of you. If you're reading this, that means that we have been murdered. We know how much you want to see the world, have a family, and live happily ever after, and we're sorry we're ruining that. But we need you to watch over Vata for us. Please, you're the only one we know that will take good care of her and keep her safe.

We would like her to have your last name, for protection. But when everything's all right, will you tell her about us? And tell her how much we love her? After you sign the forms, she'll be legally yours, and that's what the world needs to think.

Thank you so much, Ginny, and we love you.

Love Forever,

Luna and Neville Longbottom

Ginny was in tears by the end of the letter, and her hands shook as she signed the papers. Right after she lifted the quill from the form, they disappeared with a pop.

Five years later, in Paris, France

"Mommy, tell me about they day you got me." Vata begged. Ginny sighed, levitated two cups of hot chocolate over to the on the couch, and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Well, it was a stormy night, and I was just getting back from a date with my friend Collin." She started.

"You went to see The Phantom of the Opera!" Vata stated proudly.

"Yep. I was making myself a coffee"

"'Cause you love coffee!"

"Right again. I was half way through pouring my cup, when the doorbell rang. I thought I was Collin, but I was wrong. It was my old Professor. He said that your parents were killed and that they wanted me to take care of you. And I did. I signed the adoption forms and you became mine."

"Did they love me?" Vata asked, like she always did at the end of the story.

"Very much so. You're dad would show you off to all of his friends from work, and your mother would tell you stories of Crumpled Horn Sacks every night." Vata yawned very wide. "Come on, Kido, bed time."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked. "There' monsters under my bed." Ginny laughed.

"Okay, but hurry up and get your teeth brushed and jammies on."

The next morning, Ginny was woken up by an owl at the window. She got out of bed and quietly went to the window.

An hour later, Vata woke up to the smell of coffee. She went into the kitchen and saw her mother sitting at the table, head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Ginny's head shot up. Vata walked over to her and sat on her lap.

"It's nothing, Dear. I just got a letter from Professor Dumbledor." Vata looked into her mother's eyes.

"Do we have to move again?" she asked.

"Well, only if we want to." She was about to explain, when Vata told her to read her the letter. "Only if you help me." Vata nodded and Ginny picked up the letter from the table.

"'Dear Ginevra Weasley and Vata Longbottom Weasley,'" she read.

"'I am pleased to announce that it is safe for you to return to London.' Your turn."

"'I... have...not...t-t-t'"

"Told"

"'told...your...par...ents...abou..t...Vata...yet...'"

"So, what do you think?" Ginny asked. "Should we move to where my parents are, stay here, or move back to California?"

"I want to move back to California, 'cause I miss Rory." Vata stated. "But I want to meet your mommy!"


	2. The Lives Of Never Told

They got on their coats and Ginny picked Vata up and apperated to the Burrow's front gate. They walked to the door and Ginny hid behind a bush.

"Hello?" Ron asked as he answered the door.

"Hi! You must be Ron." Vata stated.

"Who wants to know?" he asked quizzically.

"Ah! There's a spider!" she screamed. Ron squeaked like a little girl. "Yup, you're Ron"

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hermione asked, coming to the door.

"This little demon child here." He said. Hermione looked at Vata and asked her who her mother was.

"I'm right here." Ginny said, coming out from behind the bush. Hermione gasped then threw her arms around her.

"Ginny!" Ron said, very surprised. They walked into the house, and Mrs. Weasley gasped too.

"Ginny? Is that you?" she asked through her hands. Ginny nodded and ran into her mother's arms.

"I've missed you, mum"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Vata." She said, pulling her over in front of her.

"Y-You had a child?" her mother asked. Ron looked horrified.

"Yes," she said quietly, not knowing how they would take it.

"W-Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't. Dumbledore sent us into hiding, and I couldn't owl or floo anyone. I'm sorry."

"Oh my" was all she had to say. Everyone else was speechless.

"Well, I guess we should get going, then." Ginny said, picking up Vata.

"No, wait." Hermione said. "Stay and talk for a while. It's been ages since we last saw you."

"Yes, please do dear." Added Mrs. Weasley. "And it's family dinner night tonight, so the rest of the family will be here. I'm sure they'd love to see you." Ginny looked at Vata who gave her mother a pleading look and nodded. "Great, let's go into the living room, now shall we?" Ginny put her daughter down and they all went into the living room. Vata went straight into Hermione's lap and started playing with her hair.

"Vata, calm down, honey. I'm not sure if Hermione wants you play with her hair. You have to ask first." Ginny said, taking a seat next to them. Ron sat on the other side of his mother on the other couch. Vata sighed and turned once again to Hermione.

"Can I please play with your hair?" she asked. Hermione laughed and said yes.

"Ginny?" Her mother asked.

"Yes?"

"Who's the father?"

"Neville." She stated. Ron looked furious.

"I'll kill him." he threatened.

"You can't; he's already dead." Mrs. Weasley and Hermione gasped. "And so is her birthmother, Luna."

"I thought they went on a mission for the Order." Hermione said. "And that their little girl was killed by Deatheaters."

"No, they were the ones killed. That night, Dumbledore came to my house and told me that they wanted me to look after Vata for them. He said that he would tell you for me, and that I had to leave."


End file.
